House Of LiesHouse Of Secrets
by AnyaHale
Summary: This house friends split others are betrayed find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day in England**

**Nina's POV:**

"Hey Fabian", I said sitting next to him. His face turned red and I let out a little giggle.

"Hey Nina did you here that we're gonna have four new students", Amber said.

"Exactly who told you this?", I asked.

"I did!",Trudy said scaring me. "Oh", I said.

The house is already filled where are they gonna stay? Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Trudy left the dinning area and opened the door. There was four girls at the door surrounded by luggage.

"Hi", they said coming inside.

Once they we're in everybody left the breakfast table to greet our new students.

"Hi I'm Hanna and this is Aria,Spencer, and Emily", a girl with blonde hair said.

I waved at them. Amber stepped up and introduced us all.

" Hi I'm Amber, and this is Patricia,Mara,Mick,Fabian,Nina,Alfie, and Jerome",Amber said excited.

We all shook hands and went into the living room.

Trudy directed the girls upstairs.

**Fabian's POV:**

Wow first Nina and now Hanna,Spencer,Emily, and Aria.

**Hanna's POV:**

After Trudy showed us to our rooms we started settling in. Then we all meet up.

" So Hanna I saw you making goggly eyes with that boy Fabian!",Aria teased.

I ignored her.

"Who's your roommate ",Spencer said.

"Trudy said two girls named Nina and umm oh! Amber",I said.

"What about you", I asked.

Then one of my roommates came in.

"Oh I'm sorry",Nina stammered.

**Nina's POV:**

I couldn't tell them about Sibuna so I grabbed my shoebox filled with the ankh pieces.

I rushed out the room and ran to Mara and Patricia's room. I stuck my head through the door and put my right hand over my right eye. They nodded and went to Jerome and Alfie's room while I headed to Fabian and Mick's room.

"Hey Fabian can you help me with something", I said.

Mick looked confused.

"Uh sure!",Fabian said rushing out the door. I followed him down stairs until Victor caught us.

"No running! You vile delinquents !", Victor yelled.

"Yes sir", Fabian and I said at the same time.

Victor watched us as we carefully and quietly walked down the stair case.

When we got down there everyone from Sibuna was down there. We left the living room and went to our secret hiding place in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 Extra Extra Missing Bird!

**Hanna's POV:**

What are they up to. I know she didn't just come to get a pair of shoes plus she was already wearing some", I said to the other girls. "There definitely up to something" , Spencer said. " I know exactly how to figure out what there doing", Aria said looking at me.

"What?", I said.

"Get all the info from that Fabian guy",Emily said.

Suddenly Nina interrupted again.

Then it was dinner time. Everyone was looking around the whole room was silent.

After dinner everyone rushed up stairs. I caught up with Nina and asked why everyone was rushing upstairs.

"Its only 9:45", I said confused.

"We only have five minutes to get into bed or else", Nina said.

When the clock struck ten everyone was in bed.

"It's ten o'clock you all know what that means! I should be able to hear a pen drop!", Victor bellowed.

I slowly drifted to sleep until I heard Nina leave the room. When she left I got up and locked the door.

Then I texted the girls but, they didn't respond. I assumed they were asleep.

So I did the same and went to sleep. The next day I woke up and got dressed in my hideous uniform. The day went by fast until it was Drama class my specialty.

"Welcome class we are practicing a play so grab a skit and partner and begin", He said.

I was partners with Fabian and then something very exciting happened.

**Fabian's POV:**

"Hey dude I heard you kissed Hanna",Mick said smiling.

I ignored him and walked to the girls dorm. I tried to ask Amber if Nina was there but she stomped on my foot and walked down stairs for dinner. I limped my way down stairs. I sat down next to Mick and Jerome. Everyone was silent. Patricia gave me an angry look so did Mara and Amber.

"Why's everyone so quite?",Alfie said breaking the silence.

"-", Nobody answered.

After dinner everyone went into the common room.

**Hanna's POV:**

_I new I had to get some information on those strange pieces we stole from Nina and the others, I knew just how to get it too._

"So Fabian I enjoyed drama today. Maybe we should go on a date this time" I said scooting next to him. I saw Nina leave the room until Victor told her to go sit back down.

She came back and sat down.

"Someone has played a joke on me and took Corbier", Victor bellowed.

"Whoever took Corbier will be in a heaping of trouble", Victor yelled.

Then he walked out and mumbled something to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina's POV:**

I knew Hanna had Corbier.

"Hanna give back Corbier!", I said angry.

"What do you mean Nina I would never", Hanna said sarcastically.

Patricia grabbed Hanna's shirt and was ready to punch her.

"Give back the bird or else", Patricia said.

"Patricia calm down", Mara said grabbing Patricia.

"Why would we have a stuffed bird", Spencer snapped.

They looked at each other and nodded. Then they all went upstairs.

Now it was war!

"Jerome, Alfie I need you to pull the biggest prank ever!", I said with rage.

**Nina's POV:**

"Hey everything is in place", Jerome said coming into the common room.

I grinned a big grin so did Patricia. Then Fabian came in.

"What's everyone smiling for', Fabian asked.

"None of your business Rutter", Patricia said.

He ignored her and rolled his eyes.

"So Nina can I talk to you in private", Fabian said.

I shrugged my shoulders but didn't say anything. _Nina what are you doing say no he betrayed you. _

"Sure", I said.

I walked outside the house with him. It was freezing but I didn't care.

"Nina I'm so sorry I just can't stand Hanna anymore",He said shivering.

I gave him a big hug. We smiled at each other.

**Fabian's POV:**

"Nina iv'e been wanting to ask you something for a while" I said.

"Yes", she said.

"Will you - wait what?" I said confused.

"You want me to be your girlfriend",she said smiling.

I smiled back. We leaned in for a kiss until we heard a scream.

"NINA!",Hanna yelled.

Her eyes widened an she ran back in the house. I followed. When he were back inside I saw Hanna.

Nina giggled when she saw Hanna's face.

**Nina's POV:**

Hanna had lipstick all over her face along with the white powder. Her hair was sticking up and smelled like syrup.

Everyone started to laugh. Then Victor came down stairs.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Marin", Victor bellowed.

"It's all Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome's fault!", She said pointing.

"You three come with me!", Victor said calming down.

They all followed him to his studies.

"Don't worry I have a punishment of my own for you", Hanna said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanna's POV:**

Aria helped me get the syrup out my hair and Spencer helped get the makeup off.

"So what are you gonna do?", Emily asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"What if... no never mind", Aria said.

"What is it?", Emily asked.

"Well what if we mess with her love life", Aria said.

"But Hanna already tried with Fabian he is in love with Nina", Emily said.

"Iv'e got an idea!", Spencer said.

"What!", I said.

Then Nina came in she looked under her bed. Then Patricia stuck her head through the door. Nina rushed out and followed Patricia. I put my ear to the door and tried to make out what they were saying.

"_So where are they", Patricia said._

"_I don't know where they are I think __they__ took them!", Nina said._

Then they walked off.

"Where are those Egyptian pieces?", I asked the girls?

"We left them in the room, Emily said.

Then the door busted open.

"You mean these that you stole from me!", Nina said angry.

"Now give me Corbier and the rest of the ankh pieces", Nina said holding out her hand with Patricia behind her.

"How do you know I have the stupid bird and the other pieces", I said.

" Its sticking out right there", she said pointing under my fold-out bed.

Patricia grabbed Corbier. I tried to stop her but instead I missed and fell face forward and hit the floor.

Patricia snickered and left with Nina behind her.

**Nina's POV:**

I was so glad we got back the ankh pieces. I knocked on Victor's door.

**Victor's POV:**

I looked up from my studies and saw Miss Martin. I motioned her to come in she had something in her hand that I quite couldn't make out.

" Um Victor I found Corbier under Hanna's bed", Ms. Martin said.

I snatched Corbier and gently put him on his display stand.

"You're dismissed and thank you for returning Corbier to me", I said.

She walked my studies and returned to her dorm.

**THE NEXT DAY (SATURDAY)**

**Alfie's POV:**

Today Victor made me get up and scrub the hallway with a small green toothbrush. He sat there and watched me scrub almost half of the hallway for three hours straight.

"Victor can I please stop!", I groined.

"No boy! Now keep scrubbing", Victor bellowed in my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fabian's POV:**

To celebrate I'm taking Nina out on a date to a fancy restaurant.

I took out the flyer and looked for a phone number. Then Mick came in and snatched the paper from my hand.

"Hey what's this?", Mick said about to tease me.

"Aww taking Nina out on a date how nice are you", He said.

I ignored him and snatched the paper back. Then I went to tell Nina about the reservations.

**At night (6:30)**

**NINA'S POV:**

"Eeeeee! I can't believe you and Fabian are finally going out", Amber squealed.

She let me borrow her purple dress and she volunteered to do my makeup and hair.

It took her forever to do my makeup and hair. Finally it will all pay off. I went down stairs to meet Fabian.

**Fabian's POV:**

I couldn't decide whether to wear my blue plaid with gray or red plaid with black.

I through on the blue plaid I combed my brown hair and ran down stairs. I already knew I was late. I saw Nina in a stunning purple dress. She looked amazing.

She came up and gave m a hug. Then we left.

**AT THE RESTAURANT**

**Nina's POV: **

Wow I can't believe Fabian would take me to this wonderful restaurant.

"Thanks again Fabian", I said.

"No prob", he said looking at the menu.

I stared at my menu for a while. British food is very different from american.

"Hello I'm Rebecca and I'll be your server for today, so what can I get you", She said taking a her notepad.

"I'll have the beef stroganoff and a sprite", I said giving her my menu.

"And I'll have the bangers and mash with a coke", He said.

"Do you guys want any appetizers?", Rebecca asked.

I looked at Fabian and he nodded.

"Will have the twiglets", Fabian said.

"What are twiglets?", I asked confused.

"There sort of like the chips you eat in america", he said.

"Oh", I said.

Then Rebecca came with our twiglets and the rest of our food.

**AFTER DINNER**

**Nina's POV:**

"Dinner was wonderful Fabian!", I said shivering.

"Nina it's freezing out here take my jacket", He said taking it off.

He rapped the jacket around me and we walked up to the porch of the house.

Then he leaned for a kiss.

His lips pressed against mine.

**Nina's POV:**

_Eeeeee! Fabian just kissed me this makes it official we are a couple!_

Then we walked inside, everyone was starring at us.

"We saw everything!", Amber squealed.

"Amber!", I said.

Then Patricia elbowed her in the hip.

"Ouch what was that for!", Amber said rubbing the sore area.

Patricia gave her a angry look.

I walked upstairs to my room.

I interrupted one of Hanna's meetings again!

"Get out!", they yelled.

I closed the door and pretended to walk away.

I put my ear to the door and tried to make out what they were saying.

_BUZZ!BUZZ! _

"_Oh my gosh how did A find us here where in a whole new country!", Spencer said._

"_What does it say?", Emily asked._

"_It says you can run but can't hide bring me the pieces or your blood is mine signed_

_-A",Hanna read._

"_Do you think she means those pieces we stole from Nina and the others?", Aria asked._

"_Maybe, but how does A know we're here?", Hanna asked._

"_Maybe someone in this house is A or they're working with A", Spencer said._

They we're all speechless.

I ran to Patricia's room luckily Mara wasn't in their.

"Hey Nina how wa-", Patricia said.

I cut her off, "Hanna and the others are gonna try to steal all the ankh pieces",

I said.

"WHAT!", Patricia yelled.

"I beat if I give them a piece of mind they won't steal them!", Patricia said getting up.

I pulled her back.

"What do we do?", I asked.

She gave me a devious look.

"Change out of those clothes and round up Sibuna, she said.

I nodded and walked back to my room.

I knocked on the door softly.

Amber opened the door and let me in.

I walked in and got some comfortable clothes.

After I got dressed I spoke to Amber.

"Sibuna at eight", I said walking out the door.

I went to everyone apart of Sibuna and told them the message.

**Oooo Cliff Hanger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hanna's POV:**

After Amber and Nina left I texted the other girls and invited them back over.

I let them in and we started back our conversation.

"You guys I know who can help us", Aria and Spencer said at the same time.

They looked at each other confused.

"You go first", Aria offered.

"You know that guy Jerome who keeps hitting on me", Spencer said.

"I heard he likes to dish on people and spy on others", she said.

"We can use him to get the pieces", I said.

"Aria who were you gonna say could help us?", Emily asked.

"Caleb", she said not looking at me.

"NO Caleb broke my heart !", I said tearing up.

"Plus he isn't even in England!", I yelled.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Aria walked to the door and opened it.

I was expecting Nina but instead I saw Caleb.

"Aria how'd he get here?", I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hanna why are you still made at me didn't you get the letter I sent you", Caleb said.

"No", I said with attitude.

"It said _I love you"_, He said giving me a hug.

My heart sunk and hit rock bottom.

I was speechless.

**Nina's POV:**

"Everyone listen up Nina said that Hanna and the others are planning to steal the ankh pieces", Patricia said.

Everyone gasped.

"So what are we gonna do", Alfie said.

I looked at Patricia.

"Look we have to find there weaknesses in order for the plan to work", Patricia said.

"How?", Amber asked.

"Im not sure", I said.

**What will happen next...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hanna's POV:**

I tapped my foot nervously waiting for Spencer.

"Don't worry she'll be here", Emily said.

Aria nodded in agreement.

I sighed and took out my phone.

I texted Spencer again for the tenth time.

No respond.

"Ugh", she needs to get her already.

Finally the door to the restaurant opened.

Spencer walked over and sat down at our table.

"Sorry I had a little trouble finding the place", Spencer said.

I shrugged my shoulders,"So did you get it", I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yep he gave me just a couple of wires that I need to hook up", she said.

She put her laptop bag on the table and took out her laptop and a bunch of wires and cables.

She hooked the cables and wires to her laptop.

She scrolled through a bunch of files until a video came up.

It was hooked up so we could see everything that happens in the common room.

We saw Nina and the others.

"_Okay so it's settled we'll do that instead", Nina said._

"Dang it we missed it", Aria said.

We watched the screen the again everyone left.

Then Victor came in with other people teachers to be exact.

"_Victor they can't be the chosen one we have -", got cut off._

"_NO! those girls came here for a reason if there not the one then i'll just let Rufus take it from here", Victor said._

We all gasped.

"What would he want with any of us?", I said.

_**BUZZ! BUZZ!**_

I took my phone from my purse and read the message it was from A.

_You might want to sleep with your eyes open tonight or they will come for you_

_**-A**_

"What does that mean", Emily said.

"Who exactly is they", Spencer asked curious.

"I don't know but -", I stopped when someone caught my eye.

I saw Caleb and gave Aria an evil look.

"Hanna can I talk to you in private", Caleb asked.

I looked at my friends they told me to go.

I walked with him outside.

"Hanna I'm sorry but I..I Love you!", he said.

"I'm glad you feel that way but I don't love you I just want you out of my life",I said.

He sighed.

"Wait how did you know I left Rosewood and I thought you would have already been in Arizona", I asked confused.

"I have someone watch over you", he said ruffling his cute long brown silky hair.

_Dang it I keep getting lost in his eyes._

_Why am I still falling for him!_

"Caleb just go leave England now! Just go back to Arizona there's nothing left in my heart for you", I said walking back in.

I turned around and he was gone.

**Nina's POV:**

"Jerome you think they fell for that fake video of Victor and us?", I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yah I have there reaction on video that Spencer girl thinks I actually like her", Jerome said laughing.

"Jerome you really are the best", I said giving him a hug.

"Hey what about me!", Alfie said.

"Thanks Alfie for helping", I said giving him a hug too.

"Now for the second phase", I said.


End file.
